deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Lucy vs Zoom/@comment-44728141-20191226203935
Wow. Oh, dear... @The Irish VS Writer: If you are busy you can continue however if you are free you might want to tune into this. @Heir to the galaxy: You got a lot wrong so I want to show you some info on these characters as well as a possible way the loser could win (In this comment, not in the Death Battle). This is a debunk, but most of it is info you simply got wrong which led to faulty calculations. This is NOT an attempt to emotionally harm you in any way or to downplay your fight the fight itself is actually pretty good. It's simply the analyses and results that were messed up. Now that we're (Hopefully) on the same page here, let's get started. Okay, first off is Lucy and what you got wrong here. First of, Lucy is a Diclonius (Die/Dye-Clone-EE-us). Secondly, her Vectors are way more impressive than you put them at. They can move at Mach 573 and shatter the Earth apart at best. Also, you missed some key details as well. First off, Lucy's Vectors can also be nullified by being struck in the forehead or losing concetration. Second off, Lucy is quite resourceful and would not try to catch lightning. (Though she could as Zoom was able to do the same by vibrating to become intanbible, which Lucy's Vectors can also do) Also, Lucy and Zoom have caught a lot more bullets and would be pretty comperable in speed when you actually do the math. (Since CW Zoom is clearly the version being used, as both the annalyses and fight showed, as well as the winner! picture, that is the Zoom I'm using here) Lucy can also cut skyscrapers into peices with her Vectors, which is literal LEAGUES above Zoom lifting King Shark! Now to get to Zoom and what you got wrong here. First off, fusing Comics Zoom and CW Zoom is no. They are vastly different characters and cannot be fused to create the Zoom you had in this fight. And since you were more often than not potraying Zoom as his CW counterpart, that is the one I'm using here. First off, Zoom is four times faster than SEASON ONE Barry NOT Comics Barry! That math says Zoom could move at Mach 173, but Lucy can literally go 400 magnitudes of sound faster than that! Even Zoom's lightning is only 33% faster, meaning that Lucy could dodge it more often than not. Also, Zoom tends to toy with his opponents, slowly breaking their will to live and paralyzing them with fear before striking. That WON'T work here! Only Nyu would be afraid of Zoom, DNA Voice would treat him indifferently and Lucy would simply see Zoom as a threat. Zoom's scare factor, which is his main weapon, is useless here. Also, CW speedsters CANNOT use the Infinite Mass Punch, which requires FTL+ speeds. Zoom probably could do a concussive snap, but it wouldn't be as effective. Also, Lucy has an accelerated healing factor which probably surpasses Zoom's due to V-9 poisoning. Now to the fight. Again, this is a debunk, but only on this comment. And this fight will potray them as equally matched. (Somewhere in Japan...) Nyu is walking with her friends to a candy store when her friends are whisked away by blue lightning. "Nyu?" She looks at the TV and sees her friends tied up and unconcious while the being who tied them up, Zoom is holding the camera and glaring directly into it. "These three will be an example. There is no more hope. There is no more joy. There is no one who can protect your city... from me." Zoom crushes the camera. Nyu looks around for her friends. She then spots a Jitters coffee shop and runs in to see Zoom surrounded by SWAT police. "Put your hands up!" "Or what?" Zoom vibrates a little and blue lightning is seens crawling around the SWAT police. They all fall down one by one, dead. Zoom turns to stare at Nyu. "Who's next? Perhaps... him!" Zoom jabs his claw into Kouta's forehead. Nyu bows her head down. "Ah, that worked." Lucy glares at Zoom. "You're just as foolish as any human." FIGHT! Lucy slashes at Zoom with a Vector, he manages to get out of the way just in time, but it cuts off one of his lightningbolt horns. "Hey! I made those!" "Oh, I'm sorry, did I catch you daydreaming?" "THAT'S IT! NOW I'M MAD!" Zoom runs to Lucy and grabs her by the throat before lifting her up and vibrating his left hand and surrounding it with blue lightning. "Die." "You first." Lucy stabs Zoom in the heart and infects him with the Diclonius Virus, only it makes contact with the V-9 and they turn into Cyanyde. "NO!" Zoom belches white foam-like material out of his demented mouth before falling over, dead. Lucy grins sadistically before slicing Zoom into peices. KO! Lucy clutches her head for a moment and looks at Zoom's remains with confused eyes. "Nyu?" If you STILL do not see the evidence, we'll get through this together. Lucy was faster and stonger than Zoom, she was also less prone to anger explosions and could strategize beyond just using animalistic fighting tactics to scare opponents. Also, Zoom is chock-full of V-9, a poison drug which is ALREADY killing him! The MOMENT Lucy infected Zoom with the Diclonius Virus, it would meet the V-9 head on, and the two would collide and possibly fuse into something even more dangerous. Also, Zoom would basically have to instantly shatter Lucy's spine to win the fight, and she's still faster than him. Also, even if Zoom made a billion time remnants, Lucy would still have 28 invisible death traps which are WAY faster than Zoom! Lucy was also tactically smarter, being able to improvise if her horns ARE cut off, meaning that Zoom couldn't just win this by grabbing one of Lucy's horns and snapping it off. (It's also possible that he can't, seeing as it took a bomb to break them off) Also, making the Magnetar use his energy to destroy the multiverse does NOT make Zoom multiversal! His energy output is unlimited, not infinite! That's how speedsters work. End of the day, Lucy wins. She's smarter in a fight, stronger, faster (Ironically), more durable, has a fster healing factor, and has superior hax. I hope this clears more than one issue up regarding this Death Battle and again, I hold nothing against any user on this or any other wiki. Good Day to both of you!